


Decimation

by cupnsaucer



Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: War of the Damned
Genre: Canon Compliant, First Time, M/M, Unrequited Love, pre-decimation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-22 13:35:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22564213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupnsaucer/pseuds/cupnsaucer
Summary: filling in the blanks in Decimation
Relationships: Tiberius Licinius Crassus/Sabinus
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

Sabinus arrived at Tiberius’ tent first thing in the morning, in time for his morning bandage change, just as he had the two previous mornings. Ever since he accidentally walked in on Tiberius’ barely covered body being attended by a medicus. Sabinus could never get used to the way Tiberius carelessly displayed his body, often stripping down to wash in front of Sabinus and even carrying on a conversation, heedless of Sabinus’ interest.

He entered through the open tent flap anxiously, seeing Tiberius wince as his old bandage was peeled away.

“Are you alright?” Sabinus studiously avoided looking at Tiberius’ body, crotch barely covered by a casually strewn blanket.

“Fine.” Tiberius hissed as the medicus prodded at his healing scabs. 

Sabinus went to pour Tiberius a cup of wine.

“It seizes heart, to know you in such pain.” Sabinus said, watching the medicus tend to Tiberius’s wound.

“A deeper wound stands removed from sight.” Tiberius replied. 

“He has not come to your side?” Sabinus was surprised as he brought the wine over to his reclining commander. 

“I recall my father’s grim visage when first you delivered me to encampment.” Tiberius sounded downtrodden. “I have not since laid eyes upon it.”

“Place no worries in its absence, the Imperator’s mind is taken with thoughts of coming battle against Spartacus.” Sabinus reassured.

Privately, he was not in agreement with Crassus’s spurning of his son but he would never say so to Tiberius. It was not his place to sow division between father and son, no matter how hard father tried to do so himself. 

“We move to reclaim the city?” Tiberius was now the one surprised. 

“I have received no order to break encampment,” Sabinus admitted. “though a large number of men have been dispatched north.”

“North?” Tiberius asked. “Towards what purpose?”

Sabinus laughed, “I do not hold your father’s confidence in such matters.”

“We stand as one in such regard.” Tiberius raised his cup to Sabinus in a mock cheers then grew serious. “What of Caesar, does he circle fading corpse eager to strip flesh of title as word and will of my father?”

“He no longer stands among us.”

“Caesar has fallen?” Tiberius asked sharply.

“He but follows command.” Crassus interrupted and Sabinus wheeled around to face his Imperator. “Leave us.”

Sabinus left the tent upon instruction but he loitered nearby, perhaps he would be able to return in time to help Tiberius dress, or maybe tuck him back into bed if his side was hurting too much. Sabinus knew he shouldn’t hope for things like this but he couldn’t help it and he couldn’t squander the chance to have his hands on Tiberius.

Crassus left soon after he arrived and Sabinus hoped that wasn’t a bad sign. He hurried back to the tent, glancing over his shoulder at the Imperator’s retreating back as he entered. Sabinus turned and froze, his mouth dropping open. Tiberius was standing up, drinking from the cup Sabinus had given him, casually naked save for the bandage wrapped around him. Sabinus didn’t know where to look, he knew where he wanted to look but with Tiberius watching he did not dare look down. 

“The-” Sabinus cleared his throat, eyes studiously locked on Tiberius’ face. “the Imperator did not remain long.”

“Long enough to renew his faith in word and will.” Tiberius was jubilant and tossed back the last of his wine.

“See? Did I not say the Imperator was simply preoccupied with the villain, Spartacus.”

Tiberius wandered over to his chest, bending over to pick up a tunic and Sabinus’ heart almost stopped at the sight. He took an unconscious step forward, fighting the urge to reach out and touch. Tiberius pulled his tunic on and headed to the side table to pour himself another cup of wine.

“Yes, yes, I must trust you more.” Tiberius waved Sabinus away with a smile.

“What did loving father say?” Sabinus was acutely aware of how close Tiberius was now, leaning against the table. 

“He has set Caesar to task, secret himself amongst rebels like fellow errant slave.” Tiberius frowned. “Clever, but it shows greater trust in Caesar than warranted.”

“You must not let it trouble you.” Sabinus chided. “Caesar is a tool to be used, he does not hold your father’s confidence.”

“And I must trust you more.” Tiberius smiled and Sabinus’ heart clenched at the fond look the other man gave him.

“Precisely.” Sabinus strove for teasing but skewed towards tender.

“There will be punishments for the men, of course.” Tiberius didn’t sound perturbed by that. “Scourging, half rations, maybe banished from camp for a time.”

“I am prepared to accept whatever the Imperator deems appropriate.” Sabinus said stoically. 

Tiberius frowned, “You do not deserve to be counted among those to be punished-”

“We shall follow the will of the Imperator.” Sabinus cut him off. 

He may have grown up Tiberius’ closest confidante but Crassus would not hesitate to punish him as any of the other men. Perhaps more so. Sabinus had long known that the elder Crassus’ sharp eyes missed nothing and feared he had seen Sabinus’ true feelings for Tiberius leak through despite his best efforts at concealment. 

Tiberius frowned again so Sabinus sought to distract him.

“What will you do today?” 

“I must get off back and prove to father why he named me word and will.” Tiberius turned to his armour stand, pulling the kilt off and fastening it around his hips.

“So soon?” Sabinus asked anxiously.

“I am of no use laying on back in here, I must be with my father.” Tiberius reached for the breastplate.

“Surely one more day would not matter?” Sabinus fussed. 

Tiberius gave a laugh that turned into a groan as he tried to raise his arms up to put the armour on. 

“Tiberius!” Sabinus rushed to his side.

“It is nothing,” Tiberius said through gritted teeth. “Help me.”

Sabinus looked like he was going to protest when Tiberius let out another groan as he tried to armour himself. Instead, Sabinus took the breastplate from the other man and lifted it over his head, settling it on his shoulders and then turning his attention to buckling the sides. Tiberius began strapping on his arm guards.

“I must find out what plans my father holds for capture of Spartacus.” Tiberius said, sounding less pained. “It cannot all fall on Caesar, my father would not be as foolish as that.”

“We will not be attacking the slave tomorrow.” Sabinus protested. “Your stitches are still fresh.”

“My father will not wage war on son’s schedule. I must prove trust in me well placed.”

Sabinus sighed and knelt to strap Tiberius’ greaves on and help him into his sandals. 

“I do not know what I would do without you.” Tiberius gazed down on him fondly.

“If you listened to me you would live much longer.” Sabinus grumbled, rising to his feet, but his heart fluttered.

Tiberius tucked his focale in around his neck and turned his back to Sabinus so the other man could fasten his cape. 

“Return after evening meal, I will share wisdom gleaned from father.”

They clutched forearms in a soldier’s embrace and both left the tent, going their separate ways.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we're getting to the explicit part

Sabinus returned to Tiberius’ tent immediately after he finished evening meal with the rest of the men, slipping between the shadows on his way to avoid being seen rushing with undue haste. When he got there the flaps were closed but Tiberius was expecting him so he paused to ensure his breathing was even and then ducked into the tent. 

Instead of finding Tiberius finishing his meal, the other man was standing at his table, staring at a stone in his hands. He looked up when Sabinus entered, coming out of his contemplative state.

“Sabinus.” He sounded pained.

“What troubles you?” Sabinus was instantly concerned.

“The Imperator has made decision for punishment of men.” Tiberius said ruefully, remembering his earlier flippant attitude. “Decimation.”

“Decimation?” Sabinus repeated incredulously. “Not since the date of Marius has savage ritual been so commanded”

Tiberius dipped the stone in his hand into a pot of white paint, pulling it out and gazing at it.

“He would make example,” Tiberius said grimly. “of what befalls a man who turns heel in face of enemy.”

“The fault is mine.” Sabinus despaired. “Had I obeyed your order to stand ground-”

“Our men broke rank and fled.” Tiberius interrupted. “you were left absent choice... as my father now leaves me.”

Tiberius grimaced as he dipped another stone and watched the excess paint run off the stone and his fingers before picking up another.

“Fifty men. Fifty stones. Five stained with the promise of death.” 

Sabinus worried at Tiberius’s tone. 

“Draw well and live. Draw poorly...” Tiberius clenched the stone in his hand tightly and looked up at Sabinus. “You stayed at my side while the others ran. I am yet from this world because of you.”

“Place it from mind.” Sabinus would have done that and more to keep Tiberius safe. “And pray I draw well.”

Sabinus gave Tiberius a fatalistic look, he was a good soldier and he would take what fate dealt.

“You do not deserve to be placed at risk among cowards!” Tiberius declared. “I will talk to my father and beg your removal from decimation.”

“The act would only diminish you in his eyes.” Sabinus stepped closer to lay a hand on Tiberius’s forearm. “A thing I would never allow.”

“You stand most honourable in his legions and this is fucking reward!” Tiberius raged.

Sabinus barely got out of the way as the other man picked up the table and threw it angrily.

“I shall do as commanded.” Sabinus fought the feeling of moisture pooling in the corner of his eyes.

“As all soldiers must.” Tiberius pulled Sabinus tightly against him.

Sabinus was surprised by how hard Tiberius clung to him, the shorter man’s arms like bands of steel around him. He was just beginning to snake his arms around Tiberius when suddenly the other man let go and strode to the tent opening and swiftly tied the flaps shut.

“Tiberius-?” 

Tiberius turned from tying the bottom cincture and gave Sabinus a look that the taller man couldn’t read. Tiberius stood there for a moment before he gave a small nod to himself like he had come to a decision. Tiberius stalked back to Sabinus, crowding into his space and forcing him back a step. Tiberius growled and reached out, grasping the hair at the nape of Sabinus’s neck and pulling him down to crash their lips together, other hand smearing white paint where he cupped Sabinus’s cheek. 

This was the realest dream Sabinus had ever had was the only thought he had as he pulled Tiberius close and returned his kiss with all the passion he had been holding for the man for years. Even as he thought it, he knew it wasn’t true, this was actually happening, Tiberius was hungrily pressing his body against Sabinus, licking into his mouth and biting his lip.

“Tiberius?” Sabinus’ voice was heavy with lust.

His commander didn’t respond, only pressed closer, pulling hard on Sabinus’s hair to bring him close again. Sabinus’s hands couldn’t settle, they were roaming aggressively over the other man’s body, slipping his fingers between armour and tunic then straying to clutch at Tiberius’s ass, pressing their groins tighter together. They realized they couldn't get close enough to each other with their armour on so both men turned their attentions to buckles and straps, their kiss still intense but sloppy and distracted. 

Capes, focale and belts fell quickly to the floor. Tiberius was the first to succeed in freeing Sabinus’s breastplate and had to break contact to pull it off and toss it to the side, his own was fast to follow. If Tiberius’ side was bothering him, he showed no sign. Sabinus was the one to pull Tiberius in this time, fumbling to undo the other man’s kilt. Tongues tangled and Sabinus no longer cared why, he was too caught up in the feeling of Tiberius’s muscles under his hands, the taste of him on his tongue and the desperate press of his lips against his own. 

Sabinus felt out of control, he needed more. He fairly ripped off both their arm guards, it was taking too long to get to Tiberius’s skin. Tiberius seemed just as desperate to feel Sabinus against him, bare flesh to bare flesh, he was clawing at Sabinus’s tunic, trying to pull it over his head without giving up his lips. Sabinus was willing to make the sacrifice, pulling away to tug Tiberius’s tunic roughly over his head and Tiberius winced but Sabinus was caught in his own tunic, hastily tearing it off, and didn’t notice.

Instead of returning to Tiberius’s lush lips, Sabinus fastened his mouth to the other man’s neck. Tiberius let out a surprised moan and his fingers scrabbled at Sabinus’s back, looking for purchase in the face of Sabinus’s attack. Sabinus feasted on Tiberius’s neck, laving and biting at his pulse point, the taste intoxicating and driving him on. He sucked and licked his way down the other man’s neck and slowly down Tiberius’s body. He raked his teeth down Tiberius’s sternum, dropping to his knees. Sabinus nuzzled against the other man’s stomach above his bandage, inhaling his scent deeply. Tiberius pulled Sabinus’s hair until he raised his head and gazed up at the other man reverentially.

“I cannot lose you.” Tiberius whispered.

Sabinus’s heart contracted painfully. This was more than he could have ever expected.

“I would never be from your side.” Sabinus replied earnestly.

Tiberius slowly released his hold on Sabinus’s hair, giving permission to the other man to go back to what he was doing. Sabinus trailed his fingers down Tiberius’s leg appreciative of the strong muscles. He quickly unbuckled the greave and the sandal, switching to the other leg when he was done. Finally, Tiberius stood naked in front of him and part of Sabinus wanted to stand back and admire but the majority of him needed to stay where he was, as close as he could get. 

Sabinus pressed a kiss to each hip bone, drawing a tongue down Tiberius’s v-cut but avoiding his half hard cock. He was desperate to make this good for Tiberius, prove he was worth the affection the other man felt for him. Sabinus mouthed the base of Tiberius’ cock and it rose to attention. He brought his hand up to cup Tiberius’ balls, rolling them gently. Tiberius was making quiet mewling noises and he couldn’t seem to settle on where to put his hands, fisting them in Sabinus’s hair, then stroking up and down his neck, then gripping his shoulders. 

Sabinus licked up the side of Tiberius’s cock then down the other side. Tiberius moaned and thrust forward a little into Sabinus’s steadying hands on his hips. Sabinus gave the head an open mouthed kiss, dragging it obscenely along his bottom lip. Tiberius pushed forward, his cock seeking entry to Sabinus’s mouth. Sabinus opened his mouth slowly, taking Tiberius’s length in with agonizing suction. 

Sabinus, having had no prior experience, relied on how tightly Tiberius was holding his hair and the indecent sounds he was making to guide his actions. He took Tiberius deep, working his tongue along the underside and sucking as best he could. Sabinus bobbed up and down, saliva overflowing his mouth making pornographic noises as Tiberius thrust shallowly in and out. Sabinus bobbed up and down, concentrating on grabbing breaths where he could and ignoring the ache in his jaw.

Tiberius pulled away, his cock coming free of Sabinus’s mouth with a lewd pop. Sabinus leaned in to recapture his prey, licking at the cock weaving in front of his face. Tiberius grasped Sabinus’s chin and guided him to his feet, reclaiming the taller man’s lips and tasting himself on his tongue. Tiberius walked Sabinus backwards till the back of his knees hit the cot. He pushed the taller man to lay on the cot, unbuckling the prone man’s greaves and sandals before gingerly climbing on top of him. They were pressed as close together as they could be, lips glued together.

Tiberius pulled away just enough to repeat against the other man’s lips, “I cannot lose you.”

Sabinus brutally repressed the I love you bubbling up in his throat, he would not push for more than Tiberius was willing to give. Instead, he kissed Tiberius harder and held him close, unable to say anything for fear of letting slip the three words that might ruin this. The two of them were too many long limbs and warm bodies to fit comfortably in the cot. Sabinus could not manoeuvre around Tiberius on the narrow frame without aggravating his injury. 

“Floor.” Tiberius led the way by climbing off Sabinus.

Sabinus almost upset the whole cot as he scrambled after his commander and Tiberius let out a small laugh. Sabinus buttressed himself above the other man, gazing down on him passionately. Tiberius reached up and stroked the side of Sabinus’s face, cupping his cheek and pulling him down for another kiss. 

Tiberius’s cock was trapped between their stomachs, and Sabinus was slowly rutting his against the other man’s thigh. They were building passion back up, gripping each other tighter and interspersing playful bites to their kisses. Sabinus was careful to skip his fingers lightly over Tiberius’s wound, while grasping the rest of Tiberius’s flesh tightly. 

Sabinus didn’t know what he wanted beyond being as close to the other man as he could be. Did he want to be inside him, deep and wanting, or have the other man inside, be the one full and brimming? As he thought it, he knew he would do whatever Tiberius wanted, he would be whatever Tiberius wanted. Tiberius spat in his hand and reached down to wrap his hand around Sabinus’s length, pulling and twisting in a way that drove all thoughts from Sabinus’s head. Sabinus broke the kiss, resting his forehead against Tiberius’s to pant and try to catch his breath. 

“I want to be inside you.” Tiberius seemed hesitant, unaware that there was no need, Sabinus was already nodding desperately.

He and Tiberius switched places, Sabinus spreading his legs to accommodate the other man. Both men paused, uncertain of how to proceed. Tiberius leaned forward on his elbows, pressing open mouthed kisses across Sabinus’s chest. He placed his cock against Sabinus’s opening, dragging it up and down across it, teasing. Sabinus suddenly felt so empty, he pressed back against Tiberius’s length and bit his lip in anticipation.

Tiberius pressed forward, meeting strong resistance even though Sabinus was working hard to relax. He kept pushing, cock slipping away from Sabinus’s hole as he tried to work his way into the other man. He lined himself up, hand grasped tight on his cock, trying to feed himself into Sabinus. Sabinus cringed, then winced, then cried out, tears springing to his eyes. Tiberius immediately stopped, face a mask of concern.

“I am sorry.” Sabinus said, shamed by his weakness, his inability to give Tiberius what he wanted.

“You are sorry?” Tiberius said incredulously. “I am sorry, I did not intend to hurt.”

“Try again.” Sabinus urged.

“No,” Tiberius said gently. “There is no pleasure if you are in pain.”

Sabinus looked away, turning his head to the side and frowning. Tiberius kissed his way across Sabinus’s cheek to the side of his mouth, pressing small kisses to the corner of his frown.

“We will try again another time.” Tiberius whispered against Sabinus’s cheek and began rubbing himself up and down his crack again.

Another time. Sabinus’s heart almost stopped. There was going to be another time. Sabinus wrapped his legs around Tiberius to bring him closer, turning his head back to return his kiss. Sabinus’s cock began to harden again between them, not discouraged at all by the dry friction of Tiberius’s bandage. Sabinus opened his eyes, Tiberius was too close to be in focus but Sabinus needed to look at him. Tiberius noticed his distraction and opened his own eyes. They looked cross-eyed at each other and Tiberius huffed out a laugh and they smiled against each other’s lips.

Tiberius rolled on to his good side and Sabinus turned to face him. They kissed languorously as Tiberius spat in his palm again and gripped their two cocks and began to stroke. Sabinus thrust into his fist, moaning and burying his face in the crook of Tiberius’s neck. They panted against each other, Tiberius twisting and varying pressure in a way that kept Sabinus on edge. Sabinus bit down on Tiberius’s ear lobe, sucking it into his mouth to soothe the sting. Tiberius retaliated by raking his teeth down Sabinus’s jugular. 

“Turn over.” Tiberius growled against Sabinus’s neck, voice thick with lust. 

Sabinus automatically turned away from the other man, moving without question. Tiberius slotted himself against Sabinus’s back, sliding his cock between the other man’s thighs and thrusting. Sabinus quickly caught on and pressed his thighs together to make it tighter for Tiberius, trying to make up for his earlier failure. Tiberius slipped his fingers into Sabinus’s mouth, encouraging him to suck and lave them. He then wrapped them around Sabinus’s cock, stroking and twisting.

Tiberius was thrusting Sabinus forward into his fist and was mouthing soft endearments against the other man’s back. Neither of them would last long. For Sabinus, the mere knowledge that it was Tiberius rubbing against him, that it was his hand pulling long strokes up and down his length was enough to send him into ecstasy. Tiberius followed soon after, his seed spurting all over Sabinus’s thighs. 

Both men panted, catching their breaths. Tiberius’s arm was slung loosely over Sabinus and his body was still pressed close against his back, cock softening between Sabinus’s thighs. Tiberius rolled onto his back, pulling Sabinus with him, tucking the other man under his arm. They lay in silence for a while, Sabinus couldn’t imagine being happier than he was in that moment and he didn’t dare move for fear of ruining it. 

“Shall we have wine?” Tiberius asked, shifting to get up.

“I will fetch it.” Sabinus pushed him back to lying down. “You have strained yourself enough today.”

“An enjoyable strain.” Tiberius pulled him down for a brief kiss and Sabinus blushed.

“Strenuous none the less.” Sabinus rose and headed for the side table.

He wet a towel and poured two cups of wine before returning to the prone man. Sabinus knelt and gently washed the cum off Tiberius. Tiberius propped himself up on his elbows to take a sip of wine and watch Sabinus clean himself off. Sabinus reached up and grabbed the pillows off the cot to make Tiberius more comfortable. 

“Return to me.” Tiberius stretched out his arm, beckoning Sabinus back to his position curled up against his side. 

Sabinus settled back in and Tiberius offered him his cup. They lay quietly, passing the cup back and forth, Tiberius’s arm slung comfortably around Sabinus’s shoulders. Slowly Sabinus’s thoughts darkened, turning to the looming uncertainty. 

Tiberius must have sensed a tightening in his shoulders or a shift in his position because he stroked Sabinus’s side and said, “Fret not, the gods would not take you from me now.”

Sabinus was more concerned about Marcus Crassus than the gods but he was willing to let Tiberius think that, he was more interested in the sentiment behind Tiberius’s words. He felt warm and let a flutter of hope rise in his chest. 

“Why should they not?” He whispered hesitantly.

Tiberius shifted to look at him incredulously.

“I will not let them.” He said as it were the most obvious thing in the world.

“Oh, well in that case.” Sabinus’s heart was pounding.

“We shall conquer the world, you and I” Tiberius settled back down against the pillows.

Sabinus didn’t disagree but he had less faith in his own importance. He would, however, allow Tiberius’s certainty to seep into him for that night at least.


End file.
